


Just a Gift

by nalison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalison/pseuds/nalison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione watches Ron and Harry's Quidditch practice almost every week, but not just to support the boys... little known to her, shes been noticed - AngelinaxHermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> hiya :) well this is my first ever here, so I hope its up to scratch. Ultimately I just do this for fun but I am very much open to any suggestions/advice (also very nice to meet you all) this ones not a very common ship I appreciate but its one that's been praying on my mind for a while and I thought it'd be fun to try out

It was bluish cold December morning, a few flakes of snow were drifting from a frozen sky and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were practising for their next game. From the stands Hermione watched Harry circle his familiar flight paths and Ron wildly lunge from the goal posts in an attempt to arrest the quaffel; unsuccessfully. "Focus, Ron!" Angelina shouted from where she hovered centre field.

Hermione looked down at the book she had open on her lap, 'An Anthology of eighteenth century charms', the pages of which were creased from frequent reading. The winter air was sharp and rose colour into her cheeks and numbed her fingers which were beginning to shiver with the cold. She glanced up again, and this time chose instead to watch Angelina circle the field, wondering when she would call end to the practise. Angelina soared gracefully through the air, pausing by Fred and George to watch them practise aiming the bludger back and forth between them. Hermione thought how confident she appeared, thinking of how she herself had never had any aptitude for Quidditch.

It seemed a shame, now she thought about it, that she had never particularly tried to improve, flying had never been something which immediately appealed to her. Unlike Harry, of course. She watched him loop the loop, laughing, his already tangled hair flying wild in the buffeting winds. She did not envy him, but she might have envied Angelina…with her pretty face, and her confidence.

She again looked back to her book and pursued reading as Angelina called for end of practise. Fred and George hit the ground first and laughing between themselves headed back inside to change, the others soon following them. Harry and Ron lingered, they waved to Hermione who cordially smiled and waved back before they too headed inside. Hermione thought she could see Harry giving words of encouragement to an obviously disheartened Ron, and smiled. She was so glad they were happy together, though she had no idea where that left her.

She always seemed to be on the side lines now, never part of the game. It seemed depressing when worded like that though she was not unhappy, just…flat. She had her books so distract her, and perhaps also a secret fancy she'd taken to. It wasn't as if she attended the practises just to support Ronald and Harry though that of course was the main reason…but anyway, what did it matter?

"Hey" Hermione glanced up to see Angelina climbing up to her "You alright Hermione?" she asked cheerfully

"Oh…yes" Hermione replied, quickly shutting the book. Angelina sat down with a sigh next to her and pulled off her scarlet flight rob.

"Busy session" she said after a few moments

"Yes" Hermione replied awkwardly.

They sat together in silence for a few moments before Angelina hesitated, but then said "Hermione…um, do you think you..." Hermione waited expectantly while Angelina started "well, do you think you'd like this?" She produced a small soft parcel from inside her robe and gently handed it to a startled Hermione.

"Thank you" she mumbled, quickly tucking the parcel under her book

"It's a scarf, a Griffindor one. You always come out here to watch Ron and Harry and you…you never dress up warm" Angelina blushed slightly, and quickly got to her feet as Hermione smiled "Well, mustn't let our fans catch a cold. See you" she picked up her broom and jogged back to the changing rooms.

Hermione waited until she had gone back inside and pulled out the parcel from under the book as though it were as fragile as a dormouse. It was wrapped carefully, and when she pulled off the crinkly brown paper, the crimson woollen scarf was slightly fluffy from having being washed. She sniffed the scarf and almost felt slightly disappointed that it didn't smell of her at all, but then blushed violently and stuffed the scarf into her bag. What was she thinking? It was just a token of friendship, that's all, and a very considerate one….

She got to her feet and guilty slipped her hand into the bag to finger the scarf. She barely suppressed a grin at Angelina thinking you could wash a woollen scarf using a scorgify spell…well it was sweet. She cared enough to try, and that was enough at least to make Hermione's day.


End file.
